


the unbearable cuteness of being

by nickofhearts



Series: like the sun loves the moon [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Touch Twins, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chancellor McHottie, M/M, Nox & Lux, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis has a twin. They're also half cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> You are the heart of _my_ heart, [dreamingcicadas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas). This is all in your honour.

Nox and Lux gasped in awe as they threw open the closet doors. There were rows upon rows of beautiful fabrics—luscious silks and heavy brocades, long satin dinner jackets and elegant dress shirts, gauzy scarves in every colour that ever was. "This is _perfect,"_ Lux breathed out, almost orgasmically. 

Nox reached for a thick overcoat, not unlike the one Chancellor McHottie preferred in his day to day, and wrapped it around himself, purring.

When Ardyn returned that evening, wondering why the light in his closet was on, he found two Lucian princes entwined in a nest of shredded bits of what _had_ been exquisite and _irreplaceable_ garments collected over millennia of living. Nothing had been left untouched, beautiful and delicately made finery reduced to nothing but strips of multicolored fabric woven artfully together for the twins to curl up in, their tails draped over each other in contented self-satisfaction.

"We've annexed this closet!" Nox declared.

"It's now the sovereign land of the Kingdom of Lucis," Lux added sleepily, nuzzling into his bother's neck.

The eloquent silver-tongued Chancellor of Niflheim was for once at a complete and utter loss for words. He slammed the door shut against their guilelessly adoring faces.

-

The twins slunk up to Ardyn, one on either side. 

"It's _raining,"_ Lux whined, edging closer until he'd slid himself under Ardyn's coat, tucked to his side. His ears were flat against his head, claws out where his hand was perched on Ardyn's hip, challenging. Nox had quietly snuck himself under Ardyn's coat on the other side while Ardyn had been occupied by Lux's brazenness.

Ardyn sighed heavily and with great exasperation, resigned to it by this point in time. He opened his umbrella, and a shower of fine cat hair floated gently down, covering his hair, his jacket, everything that had a surface. _"What,"_ Ardyn snarled.

The twins had already dashed away, laughing gleefully.

-

"What a _fancy_ throne," Lux said, trailing fingertips over the fine filigree on one side. "What say you we _christian it_ for Lucis, eh Nox?" grinning a devilish grin.

Nox slid himself into the seat, affecting a posture of kingly grace.

Lux leaned in to kiss him, and then they were tearing the clothes off each other, tangled up together on the throne. Lux had his knees braced on either side of Nox's legs, and he prodded Nox into the position he wanted before he lowered himself down, sinking slowly onto his cock. 

Lux yowled when Nox shoved him back up, the surface of spines on his cock dragging excruciatingly over his insides.

Nevertheless, Lux bared his teeth and pressed forward again, mewling into Nox's mouth. Their tails twined together, Nox reaching up to scritch behind Lux's ear, the spot that always made him melt into a puddle of boneless bliss.

The next morning's audiences had to be delayed as maids were ordered to _thoroughly disinfect the throne_ by a red-faced Emperor, the Imperial Chancellor's visage hidden completely in shadows behind him.

-

The twins were intrepid explorers of a foreign land, creeping through vast and hostile territories that were unwelcome to the very blood that flowed through their veins. They turned a corner, and—

Nox hissed, startled, claws flashing out dangerously. 

The two peered curiously at the smoking debris that _had_ been one of Niflheim's elite MT units, now a pile of rubble sparking uselessly on the ground. "Oops?" Nox offered.

Lux swiped the hat from Nox's head and took the lead, striding confidently down the hall. The next MT unit that dared cross their path met a similar demise; it appeared that magitech was no match for the fearsome force of the twins' kitten claws.

-

"It's _your_ turn," Lux whispered, leaning into Nox's side. "You're the one who let him take it back!"

Nox grumbled, but crept forward, carefully so Ardyn who was in the middle of boring discussions with some scientist or another didn't notice him. Nox leapt up at an opportune moment and swept the hat off Ardyn's head, jamming it onto his own before he ran back to where Lux had already taken off in a sprint, the two of them calling back in one discordant sing-song voice:

"If we can't have your _heart,_ McHottie, we'll at least have your hat!" 

-

"This is the ultimate test of our abilities," Lux declared with utmost gravity. "Are you ready, Noctis Lucis Caelum, of the most royal and noble line of the kings chosen to protect the Crystal?"

"I am, Lucis Noctis Caelum, of the same line. Are _you?_ "

" _Duh,_ " Lux answered, and they tiptoed through the room on swift feet, not making a single sound as they made their way to where their prey was fast asleep with moonlight casting pale light over his flawless features. Ardyn was so beautiful as to be unimaginable, the soft curve of his mouth perfectly crafted as if by a master painter's strokes on a hand-assembled canvas, no line wasted or overdrawn.

Nox breathed out a reverent sigh, unable to contain himself. Lux jabbed him in the side reproachfully, but this was too important a task to break into a fight over and risk alerting their quarry.

As one, they slowly inched their hands down—

"What the _fuck,_ " Ardyn shouted, as the twins scrambled madly back, cocks still hanging out of their pants. 

"You're _ours,_ McHottie," Nox affirmed, while Lux did his own jeans back up and then leant a helping hand to Nox's. "We're just _marking our territory._ "

Ardyn growled, face twisting with darkness, and the twins oohed and aahed before scattering like leaves on the wind, echoing laughter the only evidence of their lingering presence.

-

Nox appeared out of nowhere to suddenly plaster himself to Ardyn's side, and was he _rubbing?_ —Ardyn got a firm grip on the back of his shirt and _yanked,_ but Nox merely dug his claws in, whining, refusing to be dislodged. Where was the _other,_ Ardyn barely had time to wonder, before there was a bloodcurdling battle cry and a weight had attached itself to his shoulders, sharp little teeth biting down on the back of his neck.

" _What,_ " Ardyn snarled, finally peeling Nox and a large swatch of his own pants off, the fabric torn away by and stuck to Nox's claws. " _Are you high,_ " Nox's eyes two pools of black, all pupil.

Nox only stared at Ardyn's hand that was waving in front of his face like he was hypnotized, and then he struck, too quickly for human eyes to follow, teeth sunk deep into Ardyn's finger.

" _Fucking_ —whoever slipped the two of you drugs is going to _die a prolonged death_ ," Ardyn growled with dark promise, and Lux meowed in commiseration from where he was latched onto Ardyn's neck, grinding his hips into Ardyn's back. 

Ardyn, for his own sanity, ignored the sudden patch of wetness spreading from where Lux was now purring against him, little kitten licks to his neck.

-

Ardyn was sprawled exhausted in an ornate office chair, gracelessly arranged, two twin kittens cuddled contentedly in his lap, warm bodies that were unexpectedly heavy, weighing him down.

" _Fine,_ " Ardyn hissed at the little monsters. " _I am defeated._ "

He reached out his hands to pet their soft ears, finer than the most expensive fabric money could buy. 

**Author's Note:**

> bahamut: YOU MUST SACRIFICE YOURSELVES FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD  
> twins: have already stopped listening  
> twins: are pushing off each other and floating around the crystal like it's zero g  
> BAHAMUT, SCREAMING AT THE TWINS: JUST FUCKING KILL ARDYN  
> twins: two identical looks of utter incomprehension  
> twins: who's...ardyn


End file.
